


Несколько сцен домашнего характера

by LisKin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Javert Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisKin/pseuds/LisKin
Summary: Несколько домашних сцен, которые иллюстрируют отношения, сложившиеся между одним бывшим каторжником и одним бывшим инспектором в мире, где Жавер выжил.Фик включает Вальжана,- оставляющего по всему дому грязные чашки- в одиночку бродящего по ночному Парижу- в какой-то момент кокетничающего с Жавером,и Жавера,- открывшего в себе тягу к сладкому- вынужденного слушать пьяного Мариуса- глубоко возмущенного грязными чашками и неприличным поведением Вальжана.Написано по заказу дорогого друга.Эти отношения видятся мне возможными скорее во вселенной мюзикла, чем в "кирпиче". Среди разных прекрасных Жаверов и Вальжанов, как мне кажется, есть несколько пар, у которых как-то так могли бы развиться отношения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод моего фика [A Few Scenes of a Domestic Nature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9438467)

**1.**

Вальжан оставляет грязные чашки из-под кофе по всему дому. Он методичен во всем: пишет за бюро красного дерева, принимает пищу за обеденным столом, отмеченным вечными пятнами свечного воска, читает или в любимом кресле, обитом уже потертым и вылинявшим от времени зеленым гобеленом, или сидя на широком подоконнике. Уж конечно человек, который накрепко привязал каждое дело к своему месту, может соблюдать порядок в этих местах? Педантичная натура Жавера протестует каждый раз, когда на глаза попадается очередная чашка.

В доме идет упорное противостояние.

«Ты хоть раз можешь убрать за собой чертову чашку?»

Вальжан улыбается теплой, мягкой улыбкой, так знакомой Жаверу по временам Монтрёй-сюр-Мер.

«Извини. Никак не избавлюсь от этой привычки Мадлена. Я тогда пил много кофе, чтобы ночами не засыпать над работой».

«Чашки тоже оставлял где попало?»

«Вообще-то… да. Моя экономка их подбирала и мыла».

«Всегда знал, что ты был паршивым мэром».

Вальжан притворяется оскорбленным.

«Я не мог контролировать всего лишь одну привычку!»

«Ну, раз уж сейчас ты не занят тем, что управляешь целым городом, а попутно наставляешь каждого грязного крестьянина по поводу жалкого урожая, может быть, начнешь упражняться в самоконтроле?»

Перед сном Жавер задувает свечу в спальне. Темнота обнимает его со спины. Темнота теплая, сильная. У нее руки Вальжана. Одна неторопливо поглаживает грудь, вторая мягко накрывает губы.

«Подкрадываешься в ночи, значит?» - шепчет Жавер в загрубевшую ладонь, а потом слегка касается ее кончиком языка.

«Тссс. Посмотрим, насколько хорошо _ты_ умеешь себя контролировать».

Наутро Вальжан просыпается уже после того, как Жавер уходит. На обеденном столе ждет кружка кофе, заботливо завернутая в несколько слоев полотенец. Рядом – записка, составленная аккуратным почерком Жавера:

«Вымой чертову чашку!»

**2.**

Жавер – любитель сладкого. Это оказывается неожиданным открытием для обоих. Вечер – время совместного чтения. Вальжан отрывается от новой книги и видит, как Жавер рассеянно выуживает сладость с глубокого блюда на столе. Ассорти крошечных молочных шоколадок, дорогую новинку в Париже, принесла счастливая чета Понмерси. Сладости оставались почти нетронутыми после совместного обеда. Сейчас блюдо наполовину опустело. Вальжан негромко усмехается.

«Не знал, что ты любишь сладкое»

Если Жавер и смущен, то не подает вида.

«Я тоже».

«Как можно не знать такое про себя?»

Жавер на несколько мгновений задумывается.

«Мое жалованье не позволяло потворствовать глупым излишествам».

«Держу пари, что ты бы не стал потворствовать излишествам даже если бы жалованье позволяло. Ты спартанец».

С тех пор Вальжан раз или два в неделю заходит в небольшую кондитерскую неподалеку и приносит домой свежевыпеченные круасаны, воздушные миндальные пирожные, лакричные конфеты, шоколад. Никогда в жизни он не тратил столько денег на – тут он согласен с Жавером! – излишества. Каждый визит за сладостями обходится куда дороже, чем обычный скромный ужин на двоих. Как ни странно, но Жавер, кажется, не против. Он взбрыкивает только когда обнаруживает, что Вальжан наблюдает, как он ест.

«Ты смотришь. Перестань».

«Ничего не могу поделать. Выглядит… мило. Я бы даже сказал, сладко».

Жавер заходится в кашле – поперхнулся конфетой. Вальжан поджимает губы, сдерживая улыбку.

«Смотри-ка, кто это говорит! Человек, который однажды назвался по имени чертова пирожного!»

«Я, наверное, уже тогда догадывался, что ты любишь сладкое».

Жавер никогда не слышал, чтобы Вальжан говорил с ним… так. В его интонации проскальзывает кокетство. Боже правый, он давно седой на всю голову, какое кокетство? Это неправильно. Неприлично. Вульгарно. Это вызывает совсем неподобающие мысли.

«Ну что ж…», - Вальжан встает и потягивается. – «Пора в постель».

Почему бы Жаверу не остаться в кресле, с книгой? Ведь нет причин не остаться. Он следует за Вальжаном только чтобы сказать, что в его возрасте неприлично так себя вести.

**3.**

Несколько раз в месяц Вальжан отправляется на долгие поздние прогулки. Хотя «прогулки» - это не то слово. Он рыщет по улицам Парижа, которые отзываются воспоминаниями. По возвращению домой он сохраняет непроницаемое лицо, но его выдают глаза. В них гаснет обычная для Вальжана живая искорка. Жаверу не позволено сопровождать его, пока однажды отставной инспектор не решает поупражнять в старых навыках. Он следует за компаньоном по всему пути. Когда Вальжан возвращается домой, он раздражен:

«Разве нет у меня права на уединение?»

Жавер хочет по привычке ответить неудачной шуткой, но что-то его останавливает.

В эту ночь Вальжан спит на диване. Утром ни один мужчина не заговаривает с другим. В следующий раз Вальжан застегивает редингот и уже на пороге останавливается, окликает Жавера.

«Хочешь пойти со мной?»

Тишина угнездилась между ними.

«Нет», - отвечает Жавер. Оба находят смелости посмотреть другому в глаза и пробормотать одинаково неловкое «Спасибо».

Теперь Жавер каждый раз дожидается его с прогулки и заваривает чай. Они коротают вечер в комфортной тишине, иногда выпивая по несколько кружек горячего напитка.

Однажды Вальжан приходит позже, много позже обычного. Он в ужасном состоянии. Нижняя губа рассечена, на правой скуле наливается синяк. Жавер стреляет мрачным взглядом и принимается расстегивать редингот на компаньоне.

«Во имя всего святого…»

«Ничего страшного. Просто пара несчастных оборванцев. Не о чем беспокоиться».

«Ну разумеется. Слушай, не то, чтобы я сильно пёкся о твоем красивом лице…»

Голос Жавера сочится сарказмом, но под ним скрывается беспокойство.

Вальжан позволяет ему снять редингот и сопроводить его на кухню. Его усаживают за стол, перед ним появляется миска с водой и тряпица, которой Жавер бережно стирает кровь со щеки.

«Ты правда думаешь, что я красивый?»

«Конечно нет», - Жавер скупо усмехается. – «Но если и есть во всей Франции человек, которому дозволено разукрашивать твое лицо, так это я».

Вальжан улыбается, и тут же шипит. Улыбаться больно.

«В следующий раз я иду с тобой».

Тон Жавера не предполагает возражений.

«Но это были просто пара несчастных мальчишек», - возражает Вальжан. – «Я и сам могу управиться».

«Вижу, как ты управился. Я иду с тобой».  

«Нужно ли тебе напомнить, что я все еще сильнее?»

«Ну да?»

Жавер прищуривается. Вальжан приподнимает бровь.

«Хочешь, чтобы я это доказал?»

Жавер качает головой.

«Нечестно с моей стороны бороться со старым калекой вроде тебя».

«Ну да?» - пародирует Вальжан, и Жавер не успевает ответить – Вальжан целует его, рот заполняется привкусом крови. Вместе с поцелуем бывший инспектор поглощает смешок.

«Что смешного?»

«Прямо как тогда, на баррикадах».

«Ты не целовал меня на баррикадах».

«Но мог бы. Ты хотел этого?»

«Не говори ерунды! Или это уличное отребье выбило из тебя остатки здравого разума? Все, чего мне хотелось той ночью, это чтобы один из нас наконец пристрелил другого».

«Я буду расценивать это как «да».

«…»

«Ведь это «да»?»

«…»

«Ну хорошо».

Голос Вальжана становится ниже, в нем появляется легкая хрипотца, в глазах пляшут чертики.

«Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить тебя сказать правду».

И он снова тянется к Жаверу.

«Жан…»

Мало что еще было сказано той ночью.

**4.**

Жавер долго, очень долго привыкает к так называемым семейным вечерам. Когда раз в две недели их посещают Козетта и Мариус (сначала вдвоем, потом с первенцем, а сейчас уже с двумя сыновьями), он находит предлог, чтобы покинуть дом.

«Может быть, перестанешь? Уверяю тебя, ни она, ни он не верят, что ты здесь просто жилец. И они не против».

Жавера не убедить, пока однажды Вальжан не кладет руку ему на плечо и не шепчет:

«Пожалуйста, попробуй. Ради меня».

Жавер остается. Со временем – долгим, долгим временем, - он привыкает быть частью семьи.

Он смотрит, как Вальжан возится с двумя внуками, забыв обо всем вокруг. Вальжан любит носить их на плечах, «чтобы с детства видели мир с другой точки зрения».

«Все еще Жан Домкрат», - замечает Жавер, когда дверь закрывается за семьей Понмерси. - «Тебе нравится таскать тяжести, правда? Тележку. Падшую женщину. Глупого мальчишку с баррикад. А сейчас и двух маленьких негодяев. Как думаешь, а меня бы ты поднял? Мм… Вальжан… ВАЛЬЖАН!»

«Ты сам попросил. И, знаешь, в твоем голосе я услышал ревность”.

«НЕ СМЕЙ!»

«Не беспокойся, далеко я тебя не унесу. Спальня рядом».

**5.**

Каким-то непостижимым образом им не пришлось объяснять природу их отношений Козетте и Мариусу. Их поймали с поличным. Ничего непристойного, просто случайная ласка – один мужчина рассеянно проводит кончиками пальцев по плечу другого. Однако в этом жесте столько интимности, что он выдает их близость с головой.

Козетта считает отца чуть ли не святым, а святые не могут грешить. Значит, и каждый поступок Вальжана должен считаться безгрешным. Мариус просто ничего не говорит. Жавер знает, что его не должно беспокоить мнение мальчишки Понмерси, но все равно задается этим вопросом.

Ответ он неожиданно получает от очень пьяного Мариуса.

«Пить он явно не умеет», - первое, что думает Жавер, встречая юнца на пороге дома Вальжана (он все еще не может ни говорить, ни думать «наш дом"). У Жавера хорошая память на числа. Не нужно долго думать, чтобы понять, что сегодня _тот самый день_. Мариус явно пытался выпивкой смыть воспоминания о других глупых, глупых мальчиках.

«П-прост-тите, Инсп-пектор…»

«Бывший инспектор».

«О-ох… с-снова прост-т… тите. Пап _а_ д-дома? Не хочу, чтобы… чтобы… чтобы К-Козетта меня видела… таким».

«Я бы не хотел, что хоть кто-нибудь видел тебя таким».

Жавер груб и на словах, и в действиях. Он втаскивает мальчишку в дом, схватив за лацканы плаща.

«Месье Вальжан спит, и, хотя сохранность его сна меня мало заботит, я все же не стану его будить ради юнца, который толком и пить не умеет».

Он отводит Мариуса на кухню и варит кофе.

«Не стоит, месье Жавер».

«Не стоит. Сиди тихо».

Мариус не может сидеть тихо. Ему нужно выговорить горе из костей. Жаверу ничего не остается, кроме как слушать. И когда Мариус умолкает, словно выдавив последнюю каплю боли, Жавер все еще не говорит ни слова.

После долгой паузы Мариус поднимает голову, тянется за кружкой и тихо говорит:

«Я долго не мог понять. Про вас и пап _а_ ».

«Боже».

«А потом я подумал про Грантера».

Жавер знает про Грантера. Он слушал Мариуса внимательно, и теперь знает по имени каждого из «Друзей Азбуки». Предпочел бы не знать. И не признавать, что видит боль Мариуса – не просто видит, чувствует смутный отголосок. Иногда во сне к нему приходят размытые временем молодые лица. Он точно не хочет знать о них больше. И все же спрашивает:

«Что с ним?»

«Он умер у ног Анжольраса. Когда я о них думаю, то понимаю, что он бы и жил у его ног, если б Анжольрас позволил».

«Довольно».

Жавер должен его прервать. Некоторых вещей бывает слишком много даже для бывшего полицейского инспектора.

Он ведет Мариуса в гостевую спальню. К тому времени, как Жавер сталкивает его с собственного плеча на кровать, мальчишка уже спит.

Жавер плотно закрывает дверь за собой.

Он заходит в спальню Вальжана (о которой он не может думать как о «нашей спальне» - ему вообще тяжело думать хоть о чем-то как о «нашем»). Быстро раздевается до рубашки, забирается под тонкое одеяло и прижимается грудью к мощной спине Вальжана, губами утыкается в твердое плечо. Его бьет дрожь.

«Что такое?» - слышен сонный шепот Вальжана. – «Что стряслось?»

«Ничего. Ничего».

Губы Жавера движутся выше.

«Жавер. Поговори со мной».

«Мы и так слишком много времени потратили на разговоры».

«Мы же почти не виделись сегодня».

На пару мгновений Жавер замолкает.

«Не сегодня. Мы потеряли слишком много времени и слишком много… всего».

«Я не понимаю».

«Я тоже. Не понимаю. Это все вина твоего зятя».

«Мариус? Что с ним?»

«Заявился на порог твоего дома пьяный. Я его оставил в гостевой спальне, но весь дом пропах спиртом. Наверное, я поэтому несу бред. Надышался».

Вальжан поворачивается и нежно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по щеке Жавера. Слишком нежно. Жавер перехватывает его руку и прижимается губами к мозолистым пальцам.

«Мы потеряли так много времени», - повторяет он.

«Больше терять не будем», - шепчет Вальжан. – «Обещаю».

«Я плохо сплю, Жан».

Он редко зовет его по имени.

«Я знаю. Но сегодня ты будешь крепко спать».

«Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Но я не знаю, как».

«Тогда не говори».

«Жан… я…».

«Тссс».

Вальжан целует Жавера в висок, щеку, губы. Перед тем, как повторить поцелуй, уже глубже и дольше, он впервые в жизни шепчет Жаверу:

«Я тоже тебя люблю».


End file.
